<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pay-Per-Porn by Amoreanonyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501376">Pay-Per-Porn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname'>Amoreanonyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Busty Asian Beauties (Supernatural), Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Wincest - Freeform, weird sexual boundaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bit of a game between them. They both knew what would happen next, but neither of them could betray the slightest notion of being actually turned on. Both had to look as relaxed and neutral as possible, as if they were watching something else. As if they weren’t about to do what they were about to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pay-Per-Porn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In reference to that time Dean talked about taking Sammy on a real vacation, and not just holing up in a motel watching "pay-per-porn." (Like they usually do?)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: it's hard to write dudes jerking off in a sexy way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had just dragged Sam halfway across the country for a baseball game. Not that Sam minded. Nothing they hadn’t done before, but far enough away that they opted to crash a night or two in the area before heading back. Some random no-name city, just big enough to host a game while having nothing else interesting to do. Some busted-ass motel with two queens.</p>
<p>Dean clicking through the channels, eyeing Sam in what he probably thought was a sly way when he got to the <em>adult</em> channels. </p>
<p>“You know Dean, just because you’re old enough to watch the porn channels, doesn’t mean you’re mature enough. Maybe I should take the remote.”</p>
<p>Dean clutched at the remote defensively. “Nuh-uh, no way, we’re not watching some lame-ass National Geographic documentary or whatever kind of shit you’d put on.”</p>
<p>Sam lay back on his bed and conceded defeat. Much like in the car, Dean liked being in control of what was playing, unless Sam could wheedle him into watching something specific. There was a reason Sam had initially kept a TV in his room at the bunker. Not that he cared to watch that much without Dean around anyway.</p>
<p>Dean smirked and glanced back at the TV, only for his eyes to light up. How in hell did this rat-trap of a motel have <em>Busty Asian Beauties IV</em>? And it was on.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes. Okay, they were doing <em>this</em>. Somewhere along the way, watching porn side-by-side had become just a thing that happened sometimes. A matter of convenience or expedience or maybe a way of getting something done that wouldn’t happen any other way. You share sleeping quarters with a dude long enough, maybe that’s just how it goes.</p>
<p>But certain things were still kept private. Both of them, separate beds, one leg arched up to conceal, well, anything that might need concealing, while some Asian porn stars writhed and moaned on-screen. Sam wasn’t quite sure where Dean’s Asian kink had come from, but it’s not like he found the women <em>unattractive</em>. </p>
<p>It was a bit of a game between them. They both knew what would happen next, but neither of them could betray the slightest notion of being actually turned on. Both had to look as relaxed and neutral as possible, as if they were watching something else. As if they weren’t about to do what they were about to do.</p>
<p>Presently, Dean turned slowly towards Sam, beer in hand, smirking.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna hop in the shower a few minutes.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you do that, jerk.” Sam shot back coolly. While waiting for Dean to disappear, for the shower to start, so he could get to work himself. He knew how long Dean took, so he knew how long he <em>had</em>. It was understood that while they might watch side-by-side, there was still a line around <em>this</em>. Neither of them wanted to catch the other with their pants down, so to speak.</p>
<p>At least, no more than they already had.</p>
<p>A few squirts of lotion and off to the races. He was thinking about the women, playing the highlights in his head, his mind on the goal. He could be leisurely at other times. He had to admit, there was something fun about the furtive rush of it all, about racing against the clock, getting himself off and re-sheveled before time ran out. </p>
<p>He knew Dean was in the shower, doing the same. Dean definitely knew what Sam was doing out here. Was Dean thinking about that right now? About <em>him</em> right now? And that thought just struck Sam as so <em>hot</em>, so weirdly <em>dirty and forbidden and nasty and wrong and</em>, that it finished him off. Sam stifled a loud grunt as relief swept over him. </p>
<p>Dean was into weird shit. But Sam was pretty sure his own tastes ran weirder sometimes.</p>
<p>The shower turned off, and Dean was courteous enough to clatter around more than he usually would, warning Sam to wrap it up. Sam cleaned up and zipped up and Dean slouched out of the bathroom, shirtless and with his pants undone. Cranked the AC. Tossed Sam another beer. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you see what delivers here while I see what else there is we can watch?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short but fun, hope you all liked it! As always, feedback is welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>